wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tveir (SS)
TVEIR Tveir belongs to Serenity, using/stealing/editing this character is unacceptable MATURE WARNING This page contains mild gore and self-harm which may be critical to some users APPEARANCE Tveir is a RainWing IceWing hybrid. She has a RainWing build, including the ruff behind her ears. She has pale blue underscores, bright blue horns and spikes, and a deep blue wing membrane. Her ruff is the same deep blue color as her membrane. She has club-like spikes at the end of her tail like any normal IceWing. PERSONALITY Despite her appearance, Tveir is very dark and hateful. She hates herself immensely and reflects a negative attitude towards others. A lot of dragons avoid her not only because she's a hybrid, but because of her cruel thoughts. SKILLS Tveir lacks any special skills. She has no frost breath or color changing scales. She, and many other IceWings, dub her useless. HISTORY Tveir was hatched in the Kingdom of Ice with her IceWing mother. She was sent to school at a very early age since her mother was afraid she would never make friends if she went at a later age. Tveir hated school. It was infested with bullies and dragons who brought her down. Tveir never had a taste of love for herself while she was at school. She hid her feelings from her mother since she was afraid of her being mad. Tveir was once invited to a sleepover, but it didn't go as planned. It was just a cover-up for cruel torture. The party took place near the borders of the IceWing kingdom, where a trap was set up. A NightWing assassin was waiting for Tveir and the other IceWing students. The assassin attacked Tveir mercilessly, ripping her wings and ruff, and most importantly, leaving a scar down her neck. After the attack, Tveir began to cut herself, trying to put herself through as much pain as possible. Tveir only had two dragons she cared for, her mother and a male IceWing named Shasta. '' ''Shasta never attended Tveir's school, so he never actually knew of the bullying and self hate taking place. One night, Shasta was invited to join Tveir near the borders of the Kingdom of Sand. There, Tveir explained everything to Shasta and asked of him a huge task. To kill her. Shasta refused at first, knowing Tveir had so much more to live for. She was only 4 and had so much more to offer. Tveir denied everything Shasta said and begged him to kill her. She reminded him that the IceWing Queen hated her, and he would be respected highly and moved up in the ranks if he ended her life. The thought of riches and respect quickly went to Shasta's head, and he grabbed the knife Tveir had lay in front of him and stabbed her in the throat. Tveir lay motionless with blank eyes, the deed was done, she was dead. After her death, Shasta moved up in the ranks as promised, and used Tveir's death to his own gain for popularity. Tveir's mother was killed by Shasta also since the Queen also thought lowly of her for bearing such a disgraceful dragonet. TRIVIA Tveir died when she was about 3 years old Tveir is Female When Tveir was alive, she lived within the Kingdom of Ice Tveir never knew her father Tveir is Icelandic for "Two" RELATIONSHIPS *'SHASTA: ''Shasta was Tveir's only friend outside her family, but also her killer. Despite the fact that Tveir's story is full of bullies, Shasta is deemed to most selfish and heartless of them all.' * *'WELKIN: Welkin, better known as Tveir's mother, was the only dragon Tveir ever truly cared for. After Shasta had killed her, Tveir realized he wasn't such a true friend after all.' '''GALLERY' ' IMG_20181122_204604.jpg|Sketched & Colored Reference by Serenity Tragedy.png|By Raybean! Her expression is on point, and it's stunning! Tveir-ff28.png|By ForestFire28! I love it so much! It's gorgeous! ' Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Mature Content Category:Content (SincerelySerenity) Category:Dragonets